Tom and Jerry
''Tom and Jerry & The Incredible Hulk ''is an upcoming American direct-to-video superhero film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Marvel Studios based on The Incredible Hulk (2008 film). Plot Characters * Tom Cat / Hulk-cat - A grayish-blue cat in a transforms into an enormous green humanoid monster cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss and Toodles' husband. In this movie, he is Bruce's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse / Hulk-mouse - A brown-orange mouse in a transforms into an enormous green humanoid monster mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Tom's friend and Cherie's husband. In this movie, he is Bruce's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse / Hulk-mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse in a transforms into an enormous green humanoid monster baby mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Bruce's pet baby mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * Bruce Banner - A nuclear physicist and biochemist at Culver University who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into an enormous green humanoid monster when enraged or agitated, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Betty Ross - A cellular biologist and Bruce's former girlfriend, Toodles and Cherie's owner and friend, from whom he is separated as a result of his condition. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful cellular biologist white-cat, who is Tom's wife and girlfriend, Cherie's friend, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-girlfriend. In this movie, she is Betty's pet female cat along together with Cherie Mouse. * Cherie Mouse - A beautiful cellular biologist light-brown mouse in a purple shirt and scarf, who is Jerry's wife and girlfriend, Tuffy's aunt and Toodles' friend. In this movie, she is Betty's pet female mouse along together with Toodles Galore. * Emil Blonsky / Abomination - * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Samuel Sterns - * Leonard Samson - * Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross - Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with intense action scenes, moderate fantasy violence, mild threat, injury detail. * Suggested Running Times: 112 Minutes (NTSC), 107 Minutes (PAL). * In this movie; Tom, Jerry and Tuffy helps with Bruce Banner into transforms to Hulk. * In this movie; Toodles Galore and Cherie Mouse helps with Betty Ross. Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Universal.jpg Marvel-logo-1280jpg-8851ea 1280w.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Hulk.png Emil Blonsky.jpg The Abomination.png Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Hulk Category:Crossovers Category:Science-Fiction Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Warner Bros Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Marvel Movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Marvel Studios Category:American action films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in 2010 Category:Films set in British Columbia Category:Films set in Milwaukee Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Films set in Virginia Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Films shot in Hamilton, Ontario Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films with screenplays by Zak Penn Category:Hulk (comics) films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films